nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pacific Brokers and Insurers
I don't think this is legally allowed as you can't possess more than two homes and also note that Drake Town was built in the 2000's, so this house can't possibly exist. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I can change the dates. ANd anyways these aren't privately owned. HORTON11 12:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't like this idea anyway and 1940 still ain't realistic. Especially if you take a closer look at the history of both Hurbanova and Drake Town. Though I'd allow this for once ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well it said on Drake town's history that "The first plans of building a neighborhood here were from the '40" HORTON11 13:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but I assumed everything burnt off and it was made of wood like the rest of Hurb, but exceptions confirm the rule, so it's alright :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) 6 Southern Avenue Can I purchase this house? Granero 20:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I purchase this house? seeming as the one above me is from a long long time ago plus I need a residency so a quick reply is a good reply. Kunarian 21:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do'nt want it anymore so he can get it. Granero 22:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) No. 25, Vandreck Building can i buy this house?Masterire (talk) 19:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there's no problem. HORTON11: • 19:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) OMG I OWN THE HIGHEST HOUSE IN LOVIA :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Masterire (talk) 19:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) It's the highest occupyable floor in all Lovia atm. I don't know about other wikinations, but in Brunant Janowicz Place is the tallest at 40 floor, but they are all offices. HORTON11: • 19:46, October 4, 2012 (UTC) 2 Water lily avenue Can i buy this house?MMunson (talk) 22:25, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure! HORTON11: • 13:30, October 10, 2012 (UTC) 6 Southern Avenue Request It looks like nobody owns 6 Southern Avenue so can I buy it. I will get rid of one of my houses to make room for this one once you have accepted my request. Thanks Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 09:02, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure! It's been on the market a while so its good to get someone to get it. HORTON11: • 17:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you put a house for sale?? Castillo Fernández, a castle, garage and the lot of 60,500 m2 and a national heritage. The price can be 4 million euros. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:26, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::4 million? I was thinking more like around 2,8 million. But in any case that is just my opinion on the house. Mezatir 'FictiveJ' ''(discuss) 23:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Well it is a castle you're paying for, not just any house. 06:39, January 1, 2016 (UTC)